Attempted Humans
by Rin-kun Okay
Summary: Read at own risk! This is NOT a sweet story about a professor wanting to be a daddy because he was all lonely so he made them with sugar spice and all things nice. This is about a mad scientist who would do ANYTHING to bring his three little girls back to life. And no, I'm not just talking about human transmutation, Rated M just to be on the safe side. One-Shot


**Read at own risk. This is not a lovey, dovey, sweet story about a professor who felt lonely and wanted to create three sweet little girls out of sugar spice and all things nice but accidently added chemical x to make them super human. This is about a mad scientist who loat his girls in a horrific car crash and tried to bring them back to life. It will be graphic.**

**I do not own Powerpuff Girls or Fullmetal Alchemist. **

**Human**

Everything was a mess. Including Professor Utonium, for he had just committed a great sin that is forbidden to all of mankind. He had attempted human transmutation in order to bring his three little girls back. However, he now knew that he never even should've thought about it. He stared at the bloody mess that were meant to be his little girls. He should just get rid of what he created, but he can't! He's been waiting for this day for over a decade now! Ever since that car crash, the mad professor has been looking for ways to bring his little girls back and he had found a way! It was known as alchemy. He studied it for years and practised for hours to perfect it. He may have neglected his wife a few times, but who cares? She tried to stop the mad scientist, but he wouldn't listen! Instead of listening, he killed her, but if it meant getting their girls back he would do anything! He even used a few people he found on the streets as sacrifices. But it didn't seem to work. His little girls were deformed, bloody and soulless. They could hardly even be called human, but they were his little girls. The professor got up and went over to what he had created and inspected it.

There were three separate bodies; however, two of them were merged by the hands. Their limbs were bent in awkward positions, such as the necks of the supposed-to-be-girls. One of them the neck bent way too far backwards and his creation was struggling to breathe. It had no eyes and its mouth was wide open and it had slits for a nose with a blood-like substance oozing out of various places. Its hands had either too many fingers or no fingers at all; the legs of the creature weren't completely formed. The right leg was just a long strip of bloody skin and the left leg was a bone with meat on it. Its hair was a very dark red and it was long and messy. It had a few bloody bald spots visible on its head. The mad professor somehow managed to identify it as his little Blossom.

Another one had bright blue eyes that seemed to be bulging out of the head. The eyes had blood that kept oozing out and it was definitely not a pretty sight. The head hadn't properly formed and the skull was visible. The body also hadn't properly formed and an organ that he assumed was meant to be the lungs could be seen in the chest of the creature. It wasn't breathing, because of the incomplete lungs it had probably died as soon as it was created. Its only limb was an arm, but that arm was attached to the last creation. At least that one looked most human, but it had bones pointing out of all sorts of directions. The bones still had skin on them and had blood dripping down of the bones. There was only one eye. It was green and where the other eye was meant to be, there was only an empty socket. The mouth hadn't formed and there was simply a hole where the mouth was meant to be. Its limbs bent in awkward positions as well. Its hair was short and dark and seemed to actually be moving.

He had failed to re-create his three little girls. Only now he had realised they would never come back. If he hurried he might still be able to make them presentable with the work of surgery, but they would never have souls. They would just be empty creatures with not even a proper body. They would never be able to go to school and play with their friends like they used to. Heck, the professor wouldn't even be able to take care of them! What with his wife gone and him being a wanted criminal for murder and kidnapping! And know he had even attempted to play God! The mad professor coughed up blood. He felt strange. He felt like somewhere in his body there was an empty space. Of course, the sacrifices he had collected were according to Truth, an insufficient amount. Due to that he had lost an internal organ.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! Men bashed through the door and entered the lab in order to investigate what had happened. Then they saw the mess.

"Professor Utonium, you are hereby arrested for kidnapping, murder, theft, sexual harassment and human transmutation. You will be taken to jail and your creations will be destroyed. You will have a trial within the next two days to decide your fate. You have the right to remain silent."

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I had just gotten my three little girls back! You cannot do this to me!"

"Your creations aren't even human. They have no souls. They are as good as dead."

The professor then took out a knife; he started slicing through mid-air like a maniac. The police shot him in the leg a few times but he managed to stab a cop in the neck before collapsing. Then he got shot several times more before he blacked out.

His three creations were the last thing he saw.


End file.
